


Day Off

by australiancarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Spending the day off with your boyfriendAll mistakes are my own





	Day Off

You sighed as your body pulled you out of your sleep. You tried to stop yourself but unfortunately, your body betrayed you and you opened your eyes. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust. You looked around the bare bedroom. There really wasn’t anything exciting - the room consisted of the bed, two bedside tables, a chest of drawers, a tv and a walk in wardrobe. Everything was clean. The chest of drawers had nothing on top, each bedside table had a lamp and your phones charging. There was nothing on the floor. It was spotless. You moved slightly to reach for your phone. As you did you felt an arm drag over your waist.

“Stop moving” Peter grunted his eyes not opening

“Peter we should-“

“Shhhh” Peter whispered pulling you into him as close as he could. “Sleep”

“It’s 10am” you giggled as Peter slipped his hand under your shirt - really his shirt because it didn’t matter that you had a draw of your own you still preferred his button ups to sleep in - playing with the top hem of your underwear

“It’s Sunday the day of rest” Peter countered

“Peter” You whined

“It’s our day off when’s the last time we had the day off together?” Peter asked

“Technically you get every weekend off, you just decide to work” you pointed out

“Yeah because some cute little detective manages to rope me into working” Peter huffed. He could feel himself waking up more and more. He was losing this battle.

“I know Fin just has his ways doesn’t he?” You grinned at him making him groan as you sat up, pushing the covers down, exposing Peter’s bare chest.

You straddled Peter’s hips, interlocking your hands with his. Peter bent his legs so you could lean against them. Peter ran his thumbs along the side of your pointer fingers. You grinned as he pulled your down towards him, still holding your hands. You pecked his lips then pulled back slightly to smile at him. Peter pulled you back to him and pecked your lips again. You rested your chin on his chest and locked eyes. He was so tired, the past week and a bit had been non-stop for him, for both of you. You’d barely seen each other outside of work and considering no one inside of work knew of your relationship it meant your relationship and been non-existent for the past 2 weeks. So when you had messaged peter yesterday afternoon and told him you had the day off he jumped at the chance to have you stay the night.

“I’ve missed you” Peter said as you sat back up leaning against his legs as he ran his hands up and down your.

“You see me pretty much every day” you laughed

“Yeah but I don’t get this every day” he said “have you thought any more of disclosing?” Peter had brought it up first at the 3-month mark of your relationship, you told him you needed time to about it. It was going to really affect your work life and you liked keeping things with Peter a secret. Not because you were ashamed or anything but because with how dramatic and hectic your work life was, you liked your private life to be simple. And that’s what things with Peter were, simple. As soon as you disclosed your relationship everything would change.

“I know… it’s just so hard”

“It’s only gonna get harder the more we keep it from them” Peter said

“I know… you’re right”

“When am I not?” Peter smirked making you roll your eyes “and it means I can do this a lot more” Peter straightened his legs and sat up. You wrapped your arms around his neck now that you were inches apart. Peter pressed his lips to yours. Your lips moved in sync with little effort. Peter ran his hands under your shirt again, this time along your back making you shudder into the kiss giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues danced together in perfect harmony until you were broken apart by your phone.

“I swear to god” You grunted breaking the kiss and leaning over to grab your phone before sitting back in Peter’s lap.

“What Carisi?” You huffed

“Good morning to you too sunshine” he laughed at you

“What do you want? It’s my day off” you reminded your partner as Peter started peppering light kisses along your shoulder and to your neck. You tried to swat him away but it was no use.

“Mine too remember. Anyway, Liv just called big case has just come in” Sonny said

“Details?”

“Don’t know yet she said she’d tell everyone together so get dressed I’m almost at your place”

“Uh don’t worry about me I’m not home” you said quickly

“Where are you then?” You could feel Sonny’s smirk

“Out”

“Out where?”

“Just out Sonny okay. I’ll meet you at the precinct, give me 20” you said before ending the call throwing it on the bed “I have to go”

“Okay” Peter said making no effort to stop kissing your neck or to let you go

“Peter” you half whined half moaned

“it’s your day off” Peter reminded you

“I know I know… don’t worry I’ll get you called in too” you kissed his lips before jumping off the bed to get dressed

“Gee thanks” Peter rolled his eyes. Peter watched you dart around the room before going to the bathroom and brushing your teeth, throwing your hair into a ponytail and getting changed. Peter lent against the bedhead as he watched you. Once you had your shoes on you made your way to his side of the bed.

“So about disclosing…” you trailed off

“Yes?” Peter raises his eyebrow

“Today?” You asked a small smile on your face as your cheeks turned pink

“Today” Peter nodded unable to keep the smile off his face

“I love you” you kissed his lips then headed for the door

“I love you too, be safe!”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a part 2


End file.
